thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhina and Dragon
Mhina and Dragon-is 23 episode of ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' Plot The Hiccup make friends with Mohatu's boyfriend, Mhina, and together they help the Mohatu's Lion Guard defeat jackals to save the dinosaur nests Transcript (the episode begins late morning at Pridelands when Princess Mohatu and Hiccup go to the Lion Guard cave) Hiccups: apparently you want to introduce someone to me Mohat: yes, two people who are very close to me Hiccups: who's that? you can tell me, we've known each other for nine years Mohatu: I want it to be a surprise (Mohatu and Hiccups enter the Lion Guards cave) Mhina: Mohat, who is this? Mohatu: Hiccup, this is Lyena named Mhina, she lives in Pridelands but comes from another kingdom Hiccups: you and Mhina will seem close to each other Mhina: that's right, it's because she and I are a couple Annika: but you're not married yet? Mhina: who are you? you are a horse but with wings Annika: it's because I'm a Pegasus, just like my sister Mhina: why? Annika: it's the fault of Father of Vanessa, he turned us both into Pegasus with the help of Infinite Stones Rapunzel: Mhina, just imagine how fan it is able to fly because when you fly you feel ... Hiccups: free Mhina: I know, but I'm not Mhina from the Legends universe (Mhina talks to Brietta) Mhina: Do you two feel somehow bad about being a Pegasus? Brietta: everything is fine Mhina, I was just worried about my sister turning into Pegasus just like me Annika: but Brietta stopped worrying after I told her how cool I feel with my wings Hiccups: who is the other person you wanted to introduce? Mohatu: my uncle, Nguruma Nguruma: did anyone mention me? Mohatu: hello uncle Nguruma: Mohatu! my favorite niece! (Nguruma hugs Mohat) Mohatu: uncle this is Hiccup, he is Night Fury and leader of dragons Nguruma: I see a dragon for the first time Hiccups: nice to meet you Nguruma: if you have wings you probably can fly Odetta: no offense prince, but we are not ostriches Nguruma: yeah, you're a swan Odetta: my little ones are here in this cave Nguruma: what little ones? Odetta: my swan eggs Hiccup: who wants to fly? Mohatu: I, (to Jasiri) can I mother? Jasiri: what do you say, Sarabi? Sarabi: hmm Mohatu and Mhina: please Sarabi: well, it can be, just be careful James: will anyone be flying a dragon here? Zosia: hello James Mhina; are you doe? James: yes I'm a deer Hiccups: I didn't know there were deer in Pridelands James: you know that now Mohatu: I'm sorry doe hiccup said we could blow on his back James: it's a pity we deer don't have wings Kenai: but Elena has wings Elena: just like Odetta, Brietta, Rapunzel and Annika Nita: it's best to go to the river Mhina: why? Nita: someone is waiting for you there Mohatu: I wonder who that is Astrid: can I fly with you? Hiccup: better go back to the rest of the dragons and our nest Mhina: who is she? just like him only white Astrid: I'm Astrid and I'm the wife of Hiccup, I'm supposed to guard our dragon eggs Mhina: are you also Night Fury? Astrid: no, I'm Light Fury, I'm a species related to Night Fury (later when flying to the river) Mhina: how's our flight? Mohatu: is great, and he is best Hiccups (mumbles) (after landing) Hiccup: I wonder who awaits us here (Lumba Lumba jumps out of the water) Mhina: hello I'm Mhina Lumba Lumba: Hi, I'm Lumba Lumba and I've never met Mhina Hiccup: you are great at swimming Lumba Lumba: I'm great at birth, I love it! :Lumba-Lumba: :Water is where I belong :Yes, this is home to me :No need for any legs or feet :To go swimming in the sea! :I'm gonna giggle and laugh! :Frolic and play! :Swim all around :Swish, splash and spray :And it's so much fun! :To live for today! :Everyone in the ocean knows :That's the dolphin way! :Diving under waves is fun :But I don't stay down there :Cause you see, I'm not a fish'' : Like you, I got to breathe air! :I'm gonna giggle and laugh! :Frolic and play! :Swim all around :Swish, splash and spray :And it's so much fun! :To live for today! :Everyone in the ocean knows :That's the dolphin way! :Ooh... :Swimming all around, here in the ocean! :'''Chorus: :Here in the ocean! :Lumba-Lumba: :I live a life, that's constantly in motion! :I'm gonna giggle and laugh! :Frolic and play! :Swim all around :Swish, splash and spray :And it's so much! :To live for today! :Everyone in the ocean knows :That's the dolphin way! :Chorus: :That's the dolphin way! :Lumba-Lumba: :That's the dolphin way! :Chorus: :That's the dolphin way! :Lumba-Lumba: :Oh yeah! :That's the dolphin way! :Chorus: :That's the dolphin way! :Mhina: you are amazing Lumba Lumba: thanks Mohatu: what are you doing here? Lumba Lumba: your father asked me to tell you that jackals were seen near the Dinosaur Land Mohatu: they probably want to steal dinosaur eggs, I have to call the rest of the Lion Guards Hiccup: What about Vitani's or Shauri's team? :Mohatu: we don't need them yet I think we can handle it ourselves (later in some Lion Guards) Mohatu: Lion Guard, dinosaurs need us The Lion Guard serves and protects ... The Lion Guard of Mohatu: to the end of the Pridelands! :(at the same time at the Parasaurolophus nest in the Dinosaur Land) Rairai: you'll see, surely dinosaur eggs taste better than bird eggs Dogo: but mom, birds are also dinosaurs Goigoi: so probably the eggs of their prehistoric ancestors taste even better Mohatu: don't you dare Rairai Rairai: Lion Guard? how? Hamu: the dolphin helped us Kijana: dolphin? at Pridelands? (mohatu fights Rairai and Hamu fights with Dogo) Kijana (wants to attack mohatu) Mhina: oh no! Mohatu! be careful! (Mhina defends the mohatu against Kijana) Mohatu: thanks Mhina Mhina: you're welcome Rairai: one day these eggs will be ours Mohatu: I will not allow it (Mohatu uses the Grandfather Roar) female Parasaurolophus: Lion Guard, thank you you saved my nest, Kaczusia will be happy Mohatu: and you Mhina saved me Mhina: I love you 3000 Mohatu: me too Isabella: what a romantic moment Phineas: still a better love story that Twilight Phoenix: can I watch your eggs? female Parasaurolophus: sure, my eggs are safe with you and the jackals will not return Trivia Nguruma is Princess Ava 15 character Category:Kanapkuba Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe